Frente a ti
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: AU.-¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga?. A veces el amor esta frente a ti, solo tienes que saber ver. Y eso es algo que Rachel Berry tenia que descubrir antes de que fuese tarde.


Este es un fic que hize de otra pareja, pero decidi adaptarlo a Faberry...porque simplemente amo Faberry .** E**n realidad es una idea bastante básica y simple. Pero aun así espero que les guste. Gracias por leer!, Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bienvenida :)

* * *

**Frente a ti**

**Prologo**

"_When I'm Speaking, is the voice of someone else..."_

**_Pov Rachel_**

-Rach...-La preocupación era clara en el tono de voz de Santana. Llevaba días tratando de alegrarme,pero simplemente era imposible. No me sentía con ganas de sonreír.

-¿Porque no salimos? Te haría bien cambiar de ambiente...-Su voz era suave y dulce, pero simplemente me sentía demasiado dolida como para hacer algo todavía.

-No tengo ganas...-Y era verdad, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era acostarme y dormir. Dormir y que los sueños se llevaran el amargo dolor de la traición.

-Por Favor Rae, estoy preocupada por ti...Al menos ve a darte una ducha y come algo.-Por primera vez me di cuenta del estado en el que mi amiga y compañera se encontraba. Su rostro se veía cansado, Oscuras ojeras rodaban sus ojos y su cabello y ropas se encontraban desordenados. Realmente la tenia preocupada.

Suspire, me gustaría poder poner una sonrisa falsa para hacer que mis amigos no se preocupasen por mi, pero no tenia las energías para hacerlo. Honestamente no entiendo porque esto me ha afectado tanto...Se que el que te engañen nunca es una buena experiencia, pero jamas pensé que dolería tanto. Quizá cuando la persona que tu pensabas seria el amor de tu vida lo hace, es aun peor.

Observe una vez mas el dolor y la preocupación en el rostro de Santana, y una ola de culpa me invadió, debía empezar a avanzar y dejar lo que sucedió atrás. No podía dejar que los demás la pasasen mal por mi causa.

-Esta Bien...-Acepte, Debía empezar de alguna forma, y no había comido mucho durante los últimos días, tampoco me había duchado, empezaba a verme como un real desastre.

Una sonrisa leve apareció en el rostro de mi amiga, al tiempo que con cuidado tomaba mi mano, guiándome suavemente hacia el baño.

-Duchate mientras yo busco algo para desayunar, ¿De acuerdo?.-me miro con atención mientras decía aquello, yo solo pude asentirle y darle una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual era bastante en comparación a lo que había echo los últimos días.

Mi Sonrisa creció un poco al notar lo mucho que Santana había cambiado durante los últimos meses. Sabia que ella no siempre había apoyado mi relación son Finn, Pero la forma en la que me veía ahora, demostraba que se daba cuenta que en realidad me había enamorado por completo de el y que el, al engañarme, rompió mi corazón en cientos de pedazos.

Realmente quería decirle que iba a estar bien, y que pronto iba a superar todo, pero simplemente no podía. Me sentía vacía, inútil. Mis brazos se sentían demasiado pesados para poder abrazarla, y mi boca no se sentía como si fuese mía. Como si cada vez que hablase, mi voz fuese la de alguien mas.

No se si iba a poder superar esto.

-Rae, Vas a superar esto.-sus brazos me acogieron en un cálido abrazo, que no sabia que necesitaba, hasta que lo sentí.-Todo va a mejorar, te lo prometo.-Sonrio.-Te quiero Rach...-

Dicho eso salio del baño, dejandome sola con mis pensamientos.

Se que solo quiere ayudarme, pero ¿como sabe que va a mejorar?...¿que va a doler menos?. Odio sentirme así.

Con lentitud me despoje del pijama que había estado utilizando los últimos días, y me adentre en la ducha. Y mientras las calientes gotas de agua rosaban mi cuerpo, me adentre una vez mas en mis recuerdos. Quería que el dolor de mi pecho desapareciese, quería dejar de sentir tanto, pero parecía imposible.

Y así, bajo la ducha, me permití por primera vez en días pensar en Finn, En su rostro, su piel y la galante sonrisa que portaba en sus perfectos labios. El sonido de su voz, la forma en que me abrazaba...todo eso provocaba que el nudo en mi estomago se contrajese dolorosamente.

Sin saber cuando ni como, me encontré a mi misma sentada en el piso, llorando ahogadamente, con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo, mientras Santana trataba de calmarme.

-¿P-Porque L-Lo hizo?.-Mi voz estaba entrecortada, me sentía tan patética, ¿como había llegado a este nivel?.

-N-No lo entiendo.-Seguí balbuceando mientras mi compañera trataba de tranquilizarme pasando una y otra vez sus manos por mi cabello y espalda.-Duele tanto...-

-Lo se Cariño, Lo se.-Su voz era suave, Y agradecí en silencio que esta vez no tratase de consolarme. Ahora solo necesitaba llorar por el chico al cual amaba, el mismo que había estado engañándome por meses.

Me desperté al sentir una suave caricia en mi mejilla. No quise abrir los ojos, el calor de la mano ajena se sentía curiosamente bien sobre mi, era como si tuviese un efecto calmante.

No quería levantarme...hoy debía volver a clases, y tendría que verlo...No quería.

Escuche una voz femenina llamar mi nombre. ¿quien era?

Parpadee un par de veces tratando de ajustarme a la luz, y una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro al ver a Quinn frente a mi.

Su mirada era dulce. sus rubios cabellos caían elegantemente por su pálido rostro y una sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus labios. Parecía feliz de verme despierta.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras bella durmiente.-su voz era ligeramente ronca, y como siempre, me transmitia un enorme sentimiento de seguridad.

Le sonreí. Quinn había sido mi mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria, Recuerdo que desde que nos conocemos, siempre ha tratado de cuidarme y de protegerme de todo y de todos.

-Iba a llamarte esta semana...pero no sabia si querrías hablar...-El tono de su voz era nervioso e inseguro, como si no estuviese cómoda hablando.-Se que debe ser difícil volver a la escuela...por lo que si quieres hablar o ...-un sentimiento cálido me invadió al notar como mordía su labio inferior sin saber que decir a continuación.

-Esta bien, No tenemos que hacer esto.-Me sorprendí al notar la honestidad en mis palabras. No quería que Quinn se sintiese culparme por no haberme llamado, ni quería que sintiese alguna responsabilidad por ver si me encontraba bien o no. Odiaba sentirme como una carga para mis amigos. Y sentirme así con Quinn era algo que realmente quería que sucediese. Además sobre todas las cosas, no podía hablar de el tema, no con ella. Quinn y Finn simplemente no existían en el mismo mundo y seria incomodo hablar sobre ello.

-¿Hacer que?.-Su voz era insegura, como si no supiese a que me refería.

-Acostarnos aquí, mientras tu me dices palabras para confortarme, mientras yo suspiro y asiento, para que luego tu me mires con esa preocupación en tus ojos, como si fuese a colapsar emocionalmente.- No se porque me encontraba sonriendo. Pero cuando estaba con Quinn, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-¡Gracias a Dios!.-Ella replico, con sus ojos aun mirándome intensamente.-De todas formas no soy buena con esas cosas.-Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios, lo que me hizo curvar mis labios en respuesta.

El tono habitual de Quinn había vuelto, lo que provoco que mi alegría aumentase. Ella no había tratado de discutir para que me abriese, y realmente apreciaba que alguien entendiese que no me sentía con ganas para hablar acerca de como me estaba sintiendo.

-Se que no es necesario que hagamos esto...y se que en este momento no puedes hablar del tema apropiadamente, y eso esta bien, pero recuerda que hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti Rach, no estas sola.-La ternura con la que Quinn me hablaba, provoco que todas mis defensas bajasen. ¿Porque tenia que ser tan Asombrosa?.

Las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos una vez mas al recordar a Finn. ¿Porque tenia que amarlo tanto?

Los cálidos brazos de Quinn me envolvieron con fuerza. Su suave voz susurraba en mi oído una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien. Quizás si Finn se pareciese un poco a ella...las cosas no hubiesen salido tan mal.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que fui capaz de calmar las sacudidas que el llanto me provocaba.

-Gracias.-Le susurre con cariño a Quinn. Ella siempre lograba hacerme sentir bien

-¿Porque me agradeces?.-Su voz era suave, como si temiese que al subir su tono de voz, yo fuese a romperme nuevamente. Amaba lo mucho que ella me cuidaba.

-Por ser tan buena amiga...por ser tu.-Agradecía tanto tenerla de mi lado en estos momentos. Y necesitaba que ella lo supiese. Porque si no fuese por Quinn, probablemente no podría recuperarme del engaño de Finn

-De nada...-Fue todo lo que me respondió antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta haciendo un gesto de que me esperaría afuera

_**Fin Pov Rachel**_

-De nada...-Fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia antes de salir por la puerta para esperar a Rachel afuera.

Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas, en el momento en el que salio de la habitación. Y cuando se detuvo, las lágrimas ya caían libremente por sus mejillas

Ser solo amiga de Rachel jamas seria suficiente para ella.

Golpeo con fuerza una de las paredes mas cercanas a ella. Odiaba sentirse así.

La rubia suspiró largamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Día a día se miraba en el espejo tratando de entender que es lo que Rachel no veía en ella. Pero parecía inútil. Su destino estaba echado. Jamas tendría el corazón de la morena.

Quinn cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería romperse así. Quería ser fuerte, y no perder su mente en Rachel Berry.

Suspiró. Esperaba que Rachel no la hubiese visto observarla como si sus ojos se fuesen a salir mientras estaban en su cama Pero es que no podía evitar mirar sus perfectas facciones. La morena era la persona mas hermosa que ella jamas hubiese visto.

-Maldición Quinn.-Se maldijo en silencio. Rachel y ella eran solamente amigas, y tenia que aceptar eso.

Pero llevaba teniendo sentimientos por ella por tanto tiempo, que ya no sabia como era no sentirse así.

Porque la amaba tanto...Si, ella Quinn Lucy Fabray se encontraba completa y totalmente enamorada de Rachel, y de eso estaba completamente segura.

La amaba como una amiga, y la amaba como algo mas. Simplemente la amaba.

La joven suspiro. No podía pensar en esas cosas, si bien ella tenia fuertes sentimientos por Rachel, ella y la morena jamas serian algo mas que eso. Y Quinn había aceptado eso...¿verdad?

Los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una puerta cerrarse. Y agradeció mentalmente haber secado sus lágrimas cuando vio a Rachel acercarse a ella.

-¿Nos vamos?.-El tono de la Farbay era tranquilo, como si jamas hubiese estado sollozando previamente. Y Al escucharla la morena no pudo evitar el cálido sentimiento que la invadía cada vez que oía la voz de la chica.

-Si, Vamos Quinnie, o llegaremos tarde.-La rubia asintió y siguió a Rachel en silencio. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el día acabase para poder ser capaz de dormir y soñar. Porque en sus sueños, las cosas no eran tan complicadas, y en sus sueños, Rachel la amaba tanto como Quinn la amaba a ella.

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
